The Founders and The Doctor
by doctorwhomanic
Summary: Hermione's best friends are Luna and the Weasly twins. Then they meet the Doctor and investigate... My first fanfic DON'T JUDGE ME BUT DO COMMENT please
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Doctor Who YET**

Hermione let go of her mothers hand just before they reached the barrier, they all knew muggles couldn't enter. Hermione hugged them both then ran off. Diana sighed, her only daughter was about to start her fifth year at Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, a world which her and Robert where forbidden to enter. A tear leaked from her eyes as Hermione rushed into the barrier in search of her best friends: Fred and George Weasley and Luna Lovegood. They loved their darling little girl but managed to hold back their dislike for how fast she was growing.

Robert and Diana began the long route back to their house in London. They kept to the back-streets, tending to prefer the stillness of it all. They had travelled the same way for years, ever since Robert had proposed to her there, two new eighteen year olds. It seemed a lifetime ago and even her emerald engagement ring had gathered dust.

Every time they'd gone through this street they'd seen the same things: the old bakery that Robert used to work at; the home they'd lived at in their first two years of marriage and the funeral parlour their late parents funerals were held at. They expected every stone. What they didn't expect was for a bow-tied man and a sixties police box to appear in the middle of the street. After a moment of bafflement they registered what he was saying,

"See Hermione, I told you... Oh," He saw the stunned Grangers, sadness brushing over his face, "I'm sorry, Hermione's gone." He finished and disappeared. Little did they know that a widowed father and a ginger couple had just received this new about their children...

**What do you think, tell me in the comments please? I know it's short but it's like an introduction: short and baffling. My first fanfic, please give me tips! Different: maybe, Bad: Hopefully not.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for following :) Here's the first chapter. Thanks Giraffes .1 and cosmoGirl666, first followers! Imaginary cookies for you!**

**Disclaimer: still don't own Doctor Who or Harry Potter but I'm working on it:D**

"Fred, George, Luna! I've missed you so much, my summers been so _dull _and-", Began Hermione, taking off her orange anorak to reveal a florescent pink dress.

"You too 'Mione, how've you been? We went to Hogsmede but found our letters were held up so we were given a twenty galleon Honeydukes voucher so we have some gifts for you.", interrupted the twins wearing identical black sweaters and silver trousers,

"Hi guys, well, my Dad froze Rowena so that's why_ I_ couldn't owl, you, so don't hex me. What's up with the muggle outfits today?" Luna asked, striding up to them in a peach and green dress.

The four friends greeted each-other like every other year and swiftly found a carriage for their small group. They discussed their summer holidays for a while, emphasising on Luna's trip to Hollywood to meet Emma Watson, actress _("I swear she looked just like you 'Mione." Luna commented) _before they started on their favourite subject, tricks.

The twins and Luna were brim-full of crazy, original and zany ideas, _(only a few being dangerous, like George's idea of 'First Year broomsticks') _their favourites being using 'rosea cappilos incantatores' to change McGonnagal's eyebrows when she says something; charming Hagrid's chair to swap with Draco Malfoy's when he tries to sit down and asking Dobby to put fish-fingers and custard on the Slytherin table. As soon as Luna suggested them however she completely forgot what she'd just said, Hermione and Fred were confused but George wiped away the worry by telling them, "C'mon, only Loony Lovegood!". This was followed by a smack from Luna and a giggle from Hermione. just then the dinner-witch entered,

"Anything of the trolley dears?" she offered them. Hermione slapped her head, all morning she'd been struggling to thing think of any new maunders standard jokes but now it was so obvious, she let the others take their orders before giver her her's. When the witch left they began to question her,

"Since when did Hermione Granger, daughter of two dentists, who gave me sugar-free _sweet-drops_ for my fifteenth birthday, order Rory Infinitus' infinity sugar?" Fred questioned suspiciously...

Minerva McGonnagal sighed, why on earth were there screaming-banshee versions of her head made of sugar in front of all the new, now shocked children? The grins on the Weasly twin and their gangs faces revealed the pranksters behind it, those four never ceased to amaze her. (**N/A In this Dumbledore doesn't exist and neither does Voldemort. Don't worry, there's Darleks, Cybermen ect.) **She quickly removed the heads and calmed down the first years before the sorting hat began it's song,

_"Four great rulers once held Hogwarts,_

_the brave, wise, kind and cunning,_

_they left the castle walls to generations of rulers,_

_until they come again,_

_to meet their Doc -"_ at this point McGonnagal stopped it and hissed something at it. Everyone, especially the mauderers, pondered on this song: the hat had never suggested that the founders would come back! Hermione shuddered, the muggle world had doctors, wizards had healers, peculiar. Little did she know it was written centuries ago, exactly for her...

**Dun, dun, dun. Don't worry whovians, more Doctor Who in the next chapter. I'm not sure whether to give them a house each; all Ravenclaw; all Hufflepuff; all Gryfindor or original. Please comment and an imaginary cookie to everyone following this! Rosea Cappilos Incantatores means pink hair spell in Latin.**


	3. Chapter 3

**My third chapter, this one's a Doctor Who. Set in the Eleventh hour, Amelia's eleven (: Again, thanks for reading, please pass round the imaginary cookies. In my opinion, still not long enough, what do you think?**

**Disclaimer: I'm working on owning everything but I haven't succeeded yet (I'll get you Steven Moffat, and you J.K Rowling! **

Amelia Pond tossed and turned in her TARDIS blue bed, exactly four years had passed since her raggedy man had come. Four years of being told she was 'to old for imaginary friends' and it was 'time to grow up'. Mels and Rory were the only ones who knew she was telling the truth but she herself was having doubts. She wanted to see them but here she was being put to bed by her Aunt Sharon who insisted school nights were for sleeping, Amy knew she spent _her_ nights watching rude chick flicks but she didn't mention this in fear she'd be told off for sneaking a look at the covers.

Amelia loved her raggedy man more than anyone else. More than Grandma Barbara and Grandpa Ian, more than Nanny Rose and Granddad John. Way more than Aunt Sharon, she didn't believe he was worse than anyone's aunt, especially after he'd eaten the fishy custard. In fact Miss Everdeen and Mr Hawthorne (**N/A I don't own them either. They are Hunger Games.) **had both told her off for putting him in her family tree as her aunt! But tonight she didn't care, she just missed him to space and back. It was like homesickness however, when she missed him like this, she had dreams. Strange dreams.

The last dream she had was especially odd. There were four children, around fifteen or sixteen, one appeared more fourteen, in front of her, or maybe three, seeing as two were identical. The identical ones where ginger, skinny, freckly and tall, one was cradling a thin, brunette girl who had just become concious again and had a blood-covered head that ran all over the ginger boy who had began to sob. The other was standing by a young, Irish, blond girl. They had engagement rings on and were kneeling, silent, by the hurt girl. The raggedy doctor had just disappeared with the Tardis and he had just stopped the blood on the brunette. They were by a newly built castle in Scotland but something told her the children (**N/A I know she's way younger than them but when this happens she's older**) knew this as an ancient castle. Before she could do anything though it was all black.

The Doctor shook her awake, and started talking to her at a million miles an hour, tears readily streaming down his pale cheeks, his green eyes shutting and opening, shutting and opening... He looked up at Amy and sobbed,

"Amy, *sob* Hermione, Luna and the twins... they're *sob*gone. We can't see them ever again, *sob* Amy." He pulled something out of his pocket and the dream swirled into oblivion. This is where her current dream came in. The children, now adults, haunted Amy. Why had they been separated? The Doctor said they couldn't go back and get them, their family's would never see them again but he'd already told them and they were famous, sort of. Not as themselves. He hadn't explained anything and she was suddenly so angry with him. Why had he left her? Why did he speak to her in the first place? Why hadn't he come back?

Little Amelia woke up sweating and crying until her aunt silenced her. She still missed him but not in the nightmare inducing state so she spent the rest of the night sleeping peacefully but the next day she was still careful to avoid Gale and Peeta: (**N/A Still don't own but couldn't resist**) the ginger twins.

Centuries before a brunette called Hermione Granger woke up from the dreams she'd experienced millions of times before.

**How do you like it? Might be a few days before I update again, my family's coming.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I haven't got a penny to my name, nor anything in this story except the plot.**

**Hi, sorry again for the wait, visiting family. This chapter's a Doctor Who one! Thanks to Dattebayo Luna and Ginny & hpandthemaraudersrock for following, all support is thanked! Set sometime before Big Bang 2, during Rory's non-existence. Quite a bit of Pond/11. I know my idea of a prank's rubbish. All my adventures are fake. Dattebayo Luna and Ginny - I know what you mean, too many people think he's the star! Cool name by the way :) When Harry's mentioned in this it's a reference to the actual book.**

"So, Pond, where to this time?" The Doctor enquired. They had just saved Adam Douglas from cybermen and Amy couldn't believe he wasn't exhausted,

"Maybe we could just have some breakfast like _normal _friends!" She groaned wearily, followed by a stiff nod from the Doctor and, before she knew it, he had grabbed her hand and they were leaping through the infinite mazes of the TARDIS until they found the kitchen where they found the food machine. Amy tilted her head slightly when she saw it.

It appeared as a solid, metal box but something about the way it gleamed in such a super-natural way that revealed it to be unworldly. It seemed so inticicing she literally stepped into it. She stumbled back in shock only to find she couldn't as it wasn't a wall any more, it was a swirling mass of numbers! Reeling forwards she saw the Doctor mouth something and there, in front of him, was a bowl, brim full of lumpy, golden custard and a plate filled with orange, crumbly fish-fingers. Then she understood what to do. She confidently said the word 'waffles' and in a matter of seconds a banquet of toasted waffles, smothered in syrup, dripping in ice-cream and some sort of purple, swirling liquid that tasted of bacon materialised on her lap, smiling she took a bite and, overwhelmed with the glorious taste she chucked one in the purple stuff to the Doctor who took one bite before spitting it out and shouting, "Bacon!" at the top of his lungs, followed by a cascade of bacon and a fair amount of laughter from a certain Miss Pond, "Hey," he said, looking affronted, "Food fight!" and, to Amy's surprise and shock, at least thirty cannons started firing various bars at each other!

"It's like Harry Potter!" Amy exclaimed and suddenly the world stared to spin out of control...

**Short, I know. I can't help it. I'm putting George in Slytherin (not evil), Fred in Gryffindor, Luna in Hufflepuff (She's so Hufflepuff) and Hermione in Ravenclaw **


End file.
